inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KKDisney/Ren Höek Saw Game
I was thinking about making a blog about a fanon Saw Game based on John Kricfalusi's Ren and Stimpy. Ren Höek Saw Game The evil Pigsaw has kidnapped Stimpy to force Ren to play his wicked game. Help him to rescue Stimpy safe and sound. *'Anti-Hero:' Ren Höek *'Captive:' Stimpy J. Cat *'Villains:' Pigsaw, Pigface, Sideshow Bob, Li'l Gideon, dragons, The Coachman, snakes, The Walking Dead zombies, Marvin the Martian, Jafar, The Coon, Herbert P. Bear, Brer Fox, Stewie Griffin, Lex Luthor, The Red Guy, The Joker, Yandre chan *'Heroes:' Superman, Secret Squirrel, Blue Falcone & Dynomutt, Finn & Jake, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear and Ranger Smith, Billy, Mandy and Grim Reaper, (to be added) *'Other:' (to be added) Like Trump Saw Game, Ren will face heroes, as well as some various villains. Trailer/Intro Ren tries to find his cigarettes (Yes, in my game, Ren will to be a smoker like the controverstial 2003 R&S revival), then he hears a DING-DONG. He goes to open the door to find Pigface disguised as a traveling salesman, who offers to sell him a cigarette-maker machine, but when Ren tries it, he is trapped by Pigface in a sack. Pigface goes away with the sack. 30 minutes later, Ren wakes up on a place similar to the current opening place in the Saw Games since Slenderman Saw Game. Then, Pigsaw appears on the TV like usual. The player had three questions which he may choise to click: *What in the name of Lord??? **Pigsaw's reply: In the name of Lord? Ha ha. Very funny. *What a hideous picture. **Pigsaw's reply: This is not a picture. I'm transmitting this from my secret lair. *What and who are you? **Pigsaw's reply: My name is Pigsaw. I'm a puppet who likes kidnap people to make them change. I know you since I had seen your series Ren and Stimpy. It is very funny since your madness make me laugh. In short, Pigsaw explains Ren why he chose him, which could be the same reasons which he chose Donald Trump to play, since Ren abuses Stimpy, he is mean with everybody, and he had killed Mr. Horse on a episode from the 2003 revival. When Ren says he will not to play this "eediot game", Pigsaw then shows him Stimpy locked in a cage, leaving Ren suprised. After Pigsaw explains the game's rules and finishes talking with his usual "WIN OR LOSE. MAKE YOUR CHOISE", Ren sees the player and ask if he wants to help him. Transcipt (The trailer begins with Ren in his and Stimpy's house, searching cigarrates) Ren: Where are my cigarrates?! I haven't seen Stimpy in the afternoon. (Ren hears a ding-dong noise) Ren: Somebody's calling at the door. Weird thing. (Ren then cames to the door and opens it, revalting Pigface dreesed as a salesman) Pigface: Hello sir. It is your lucky day. Ren: Why? Pigface: Because I'm selling a cigarette-maker machine you would like. Ren: Seriously? Pigface: Yes. Look it. (He shows his sack) Ren: It is a sack. (Pigface traps Ren with the sack and goes away) (30 Minutes Later card) (Ren appears in the Saw Games place since Slenderman Saw Game) Ren: WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE I AM? (The TV turns on and shows Pigsaw) Pigsaw: Hello Ren. Option #1 - Ren: What in the name of Lord??? Pigsaw's reply: In the name of Lord? Ha ha. Very funny. Option #2 - Ren: What a hideous picture. Pigsaw's reply: This is not a picture. I'm transmitting this from my secret lair. Ren: What and who are you? Pigsaw: My name is Pigsaw. I'm a puppet who likes kidnap people to make them change. I know you since I had seen your series Ren and Stimpy. It is very funny since your madness make me laugh. It would help a lot to ask me again what I want. Ren: What you want? Pigasaw: I want to play a game. You see, you don't have good manners and you abuse your best friend Stimpy. I have also seen that you are very cruel to everyone and you go crazy when you get angry. I have already analyzed and I think I know what is the origin of your problem. You don't value life! You don't know how lucky you are to be alive, so you don't know what it's like to live in danger. So, in my game, your life would be at risk and so you could spread the meaning of life. I'll tell you the rules, you're trapped in a maze where I've placed many dangers that I put especially for you. The goal is to escape, but it will not be easy. Ren: What a minute. I don't want to play this eediot game! Pigsaw: You knew you were going to say this, so you should see with attention the screen. (It then shows Stimpy locked in a cage) Ren: STIMPY!? Pigsaw: I see you've been convinced enough to play, but calm down. You can rescue Stimpy if you came to the final part of the game. WIN OR LOSE. MAKE YOUR CHOISE. (the TV turns off and Ren then breaks the fourth wall) Ren: Help me rescue Stimpy! If you have some ideas for this fanon Saw Game (such as the characters, the game over images, how Pigsaw kidnap Ren, etc), let me now in the comments. Category:Blog posts